


A Scared Kiss

by Fibi94



Series: A series of Hacy kisses [9]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, discord prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: A series of Hacy kisses [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529753
Kudos: 30





	A Scared Kiss

A Scared Kiss

Macy puts her hand on Harry's back, he’s still kneeling but she’s glad he stopped shaking. She feels the muscles on his back tensing for a moment before he relaxes and pushes back gently against her hand.

“Harry” she kneels next to him, still a little unsure she wraps her hand around his shoulders pulling him closer to her side, his head falling on her shoulder. She knows how he feels right now, the shame, the intense euphoria of finally losing control of something so powerful you kept repressing, she knows it all, she’s felt it all.

She sits still just holding him against her, until her knees hurt, the darkness he had let loose scared her, she imagines just like her did scare him about a year ago, she tries not to look towards where the demon was, although now all traces of the gooey pieces are gone she is still a little sick to her stomach, usually she ad her sisters use potions, spells, the power of three to destroy a demon to bits, but Harry did that by sheer force, this level of raw power is still making her scared, eve though she knows he would never use it against her or her sisters, he would never use it against someone who didn't deserve it, this wasn't who he was, it was still inside him, a part of him no-one knew about till recently, a part not even he knew about.

He looks up from her shoulder, his eyes a little cloudy “You’re scared of me.” he says, Macy bites her lip, “A little” his face falls a little, she knew this would happen so she reaches over and cups his cheek, “that doesn't mean I love you any less Harry.” he looks up, his eyes slowly lighting up, “nothing can make me love you less.” she says leaning forward to capture his lips with hers, hopefully telling him all he needed to know.


End file.
